bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Sister Adella
Sister Adella is a character in Bloodborne. Description One of the many blood saints of the Healing Church in charge of providing special blood to those in need, Sister Adella is a nun in distress. She will be found hiding away, terrorized by her situation, trembling in fear as she prays to the gods for mercy or aid. If saved, she will be happy to charitably offer her blood to her savior to help in the hunt. Beware, however, the prying eyes of the Church, as there are rules that must not be broken, and forbidden blood mustn't be consumed, lest they become a target of the Church. As a member of the Healing Church, she dons the quite common Black Church Set. Location *Hypogean Gaol: **Lower level that when the player is "kidnapped". Questline *Sister Adella can only be saved if she is met before triggering the Blood Moon, otherwise, she will die. **Her corpse will be found lying in front of a door, in the streets of Hypogean Gaol. *In order for Adella to ask for a "safe place", the Hunter must be wearing church-type attire. **This includes: ***Black Church Set ***Choir Set ***Executioner Set ***Gascoigne's Set ***Tomb Prospector Set ***White Church Set Iosefka's Clinic *Sending her to Iosefka's Clinic means she will die and players will not be able to acquire her gesture. Iosefka will give her usual rewards. *Killing her in Iosefka's Clinic makes her drop Oedon Writhe. Oedon Chapel *If she is sent to Oedon Chapel, the Hunter will immediately receive a gesture upon talking to her in Cathedral Ward and will be able to receive Blood of Adella by talking to her. **Players can only have one of this item in their inventory at all times, meaning that Adella will refuse further transfusions unless the player has used it. *Each time the hunter speaks with Arianna, Sister Adella will peek over while the conversation lasts. Ask Arianna for her blood three times while Adella is present and Arianna will vanish, there will be a pool of blood where she once was, and Adella will have blood on her hands, thus implying she is indeed the one who took her life. *When the Blood Moon rises (after defeating Rom), and only if she has killed Arianna, Adella can be found roaming the area on the left, just outside the chapel. She will attack the player slowly, stumbling madly, with a dagger. Killing her is the only option from this point. She will drop the Oedon Writhe rune. Dialogue Unused Dialogue |} Notes *She dons the Black Church Set. Upon reaching Oedon Chapel, she removes the Black Church Hat to reveal her hair. *Adella will be found lying dead in the streets of Hypogean Gaol After killing Shadows of Yharnam should the player withhold information when spoken to her, meaning she failed to find refuge in such a hostile environment. Trivia *From a logical standpoint, it is seemingly impossible for Adella to leave Hypogean Gaol. This is because she would have to leave either through the gate guarded by Darkbeast Paarl, or through Yahar'gul and back to the gate that leads to the Cathedral Ward. Since none of these actually open, it is a complete mystery as to how she actually left the area. *Most people believe she will kill Arianna out of jealousy. Yet it is also possible that she, as a church member, correctly notices that Arianna has a connection with the Vilebloods of Cainhurst, thus killing her in the name of the good Church. *She drops an Oedon Writhe Caryll Rune when killed. This fact hints that she might be one of his'' "inadvertent worshippers" of Oedon. These worshippers "''surreptitiously seek the precious blood", so this could be another reason for why she kills Arianna. *Sister Adella is one of the few members of the Healing Church that the Hunter meets in the game. *When she is hostile towards the player, luring her to the Amygdala outside Oedon Chapel will result in her being grabbed by the lesser Great One and trigger the DLC cutscene. Gallery Sister Adella №1.png Sister Adella №13.png Sister Adella №5.png Adella №4.png Sister Adella №7.png Sister Adella №9.png Sister Adella №15.png Sister Adella №11.png Adella №6.png Sister Adella №10.png Sister Adella №14.png Bloodborne™_20150522083142 - 1.png Sister Adella Bloodborne, the Healing Church nun.png|On first encounter, she hides amongst the Incense urns 6uFY8vU.jpg 917kMdD.jpg|If the player choose to withhold the information, Adella's corpse can be found on the stairs in Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Db7RIyfWsAAmF3D.jpg| A closer look at Adella's corpse Sister Adella №25.png Sister Adella №22.png Sister Adella №16.png Sister Adella №17.png ru:Сестра Аделла Category:Characters Category:Female Characters